Voice controlled devices may perform various functions responsive to sensor data and/or in accordance with programmed responses to detected conditions. For example, voice controlled devices may serve as personal assistants and store data relating to one or more users in order to assist the one or more users with answering voice queries, controlling connected devices, managing calendars, notes, correspondences, etc., and/or otherwise responding to voice input from users.
In some examples, voice controlled devices are placed in a user's home, business, or other environment. An operating range of the voice controlled device (e.g., an area in which voice data may be detected by the voice controlled device) may be based on features of an integrated or otherwise associated microphone for that voice controlled device. Voice controlled devices may not have a range that is large enough to cover an entire house, building, or other environment, especially when taking into account obstacles, such as walls separating rooms, that further reduce an effective range of the device.